Our Undying Love
by Marichatsins
Summary: *Marichat/Adrienette* In a world where Chat Noir is the God of Destruction, he is of course going to need a Goddess of Creation. So what happens when he meets Marinette Dupain-Cheng, the reincarnation of the previous Goddess of Creation Ladybug.


_Please leave a review! This story might become a multi-chapter story depending on the reviews I get back! So make sure to review and favorite if you want this to continue!_

 **Word Count: 6,464**

* * *

"Ladybug!" Chat Noir watched as the goddess of creation stumbled back. Her hair, the dark locks highlighted as a shade of blue from the sun shining on them, covered her face like a wispy curtain. Her once white dress was now stained a deep red and waved majestically as the several layers of silk clung to the goddess' body, showing every curve of her body and the excess fabric flowed above her. The armor she had conjured with her magic for the battle against Hawkmoth began to glow a pink before shattering into hundreds of ladybugs. Swarming around her torso, they slowed her descent, gently laying her on the blood soaked field. Next to the pools of blood -her blood- were thousands of wild flowers.

Even in this mangled state, she still managed to look beautiful to the god of destruction.

Chat took a shaky step forward, hesitant to move. He wanted to run to her, hug her and hold her tightly to his chest. But he couldn't. Because if he did, that would mean he was accepting this reality. The reality that his loved one was gone, taken right before his eyes.

A weak arm moved towards Ladybug as a faint light began to shine through her milky skin and the silk dress she wore ever so beautifully. "No…" A hoarse whisper came from his throat, his legs whining in protest as he began to sprint towards her fading body. "No!"

He barely managed to reach her before she was fully gone, gingerly placing his trembling hand on her smooth skin. "Ladybug, no. Don't go, please!" He willed for her to open her sparkly blue eyes that were always filled to the brim with happiness and hope.

But it never happened. Ladybug, his Ladybug, was dead now. The once dim light that cascaded from her body grew into a golden shine before flecks of shimmering gold spark rained down around him. Desperately, Chat reached for the light, it slipping through his fingers as she clutched at them. "Ladybug!"

He stared at the glittery sky above him, tears stinging his electric green eyes. It was beautiful, such as she was. But now matter how pretty it was, it still hurt Chat to no end. Misery and anger filled inside of him, threatening to boil over to the point of no return.

Chat snapped his head back at the akuma which had delivered Ladybug's final blow. He was the last bastard in Hawkmoth's army.

"You," His voice shook in hatred, his hands clenched tightly into fists. The muscles in his biceps twitched as he felt his rage build up inside, blinding his vision with red.

The akuma didn't stand a chance against Chat, not when the god's specialty was close range combat. His powers of destruction came in handy as well. His left hand was bundled in the clothes the akuma was wearing as his other inched closer and closer to the akuma's throat. His black magic swirled in and out of his fingers, a certain power overtaking his body.

"I won't let you get away with this."

It's been 300 years since that incident, and the memory was still like a fresh wound to him. The image of her gracefully falling as she took her last breath were as raw and detailed as it was on that fateful day.

Chat Noir, or Adrien as he went by while in the human world, was sitting cross-legged on top of a random gargoyle he had found during his walk of boredom. He was up multiple stories in the air, glaring below him at the heavily packed traffic of New York City. He was amazed that society had managed to advance so far in technology, but they still couldn't solve a simple traffic problem. It was frankly pathetic in the God's opinion, giving him yet another reason to think of them as puny. And yet, he couldn't think of them like that. Because no matter how long Ladybug has been gone, she still managed to have a toll on him with her love for humans.

What he did like about the humans though, was that their fashion sense has thoroughly improved since he first became the God of Destruction. Donned in some black skinny jeans, a white v-neck, and his favorite leather jacket, he could definitely say that this was an improvement from a century ago. Now, he was looking more like his given name. Chat Noir, the black cat.

It was almost peaceful for him as he sat perched on the gargoyle, the cold wind nipping at his skin. That is, until it was ruined.

"You really shouldn't sit on that."

Now, any normal person would have jerked at the sudden voice and probably fall to their death. But Chat wasn't any normal person. Instead, he quietly turned to the owner of the voice.

Behind him stood a petite, blue haired girl with glittering blue eyes. She was beautiful, no doubt. While she looked like Ladybug, she also had her own unique touches. Where Ladybug had pale, milky skin, this girl had freckles dusting the bridge of her nose. Ladybug had plump, naturally red lips, and here this girl had soft pink, slightly full lips with a cupid's bow. Remembering that the human had said something, Chat spoke.

"Why? Because I might fall?" The pretty girl blinked at his clipped answer, staring at him with an innocent face. "No," Her arms crossed over her chest as she stared down at him. "You might break the gargoyle."

He looked at her in surprise before a grin worked its way onto his face. "Who _are_ you?" Chat Noir asked, a hint of amusement in his voice as he spun around so he could face her entirely. His fist was placed on his left cheek with his elbow resting on his knee as he stared at her with a cocked head. This mortal surely was entertaining in Chat's eyes.

"Who are you?" The petite bluenette questioned back as her hip jutted out, her hands resting on her waist.

"I asked you first."

"I asked you second."

Okay, now Chat was getting annoyed. But not annoyed enough to bring himself to leave the interesting girl. Something about her kept him drawn near. He swore it was because she was the spitting image of Ladybug, even with her quirks. _Yeah, that's it._

Finally giving in to her stubborn gaze that seemed to pin him to the gargoyle, Chat Noir answered her question. "Adrien."

"Well, _Adrien_ , I'm Marinette." She held a hand out to him. Wary, he took her small on in his larger one and was unexpectedly yanked off of the gargoyle and closer to her, nearly stumbling on top of her in surprise. "Good. Now since you're off the gargoyle, how about I bring you to my parents' bakery?"

Chat Noir didn't have much of a say in his and Marinette's friendship. She somehow managed to sneak her way into his head, and he was always the one left coming back for more. Chat knew that he was abandoning his godly duties, but he couldn't bring himself to really care as he spent more and more time with the designer. He also knew that he was disappointing Plagg and Tikki, the God and Goddess of Balance, but they were glad he was finally getting over their old friend Ladybug and returning to his normal self.

But back to Chat having no say in his friendship with Marinette. This fact was probably the reason why he was currently sitting in the 20 year-old's apartment, laying on her couch. He was bored and had taken from staring at a mysterious black smear on her wall to watching Marinette sketch into her design book. She was sitting on her knees at the coffee table a few feet away from the God, sketching a new line of clothes she was planning to make for spring.

"Marinette, this is boring." Chat moaned, kicking his feet out from beneath him and landing in an awkward yet comfortable position.

"Relax Adrien, I'm almost done." It was silent for a few moments as she stuck her tongue slightly out as she shaded in a particularly difficult area. "And you're the one who miraculously appeared on my fire escape and broke into my apartment." She pointed out as she tucked her bangs behind her ear.

"It wasn't miraculous princess. I was bored."

"You still are. And why can't you use the door like a normal person? Who crawls in through an apartment window on the top floor?" Chat rolled over onto his back, his head hanging down and giving him the perfect view of Marinette's arse. What? He may be a God, but that doesn't mean he doesn't have his own fantasies as well.

"I thought we've gone over this? It's boring to be normal."

"Everything's boring to you."

 _Well, if you've been around as long as I have, it's not really surprising._

Chat eyed the movements her wrist made with each stroke of the pencil as she bit her lip in concentration. He sighed once more, this time in defeat in knowing that there was no way he was gonna win. He's a God, and yet he's completely powerless over this mortal. In fact, he was smitten with this too-much-stubbornness-in-such-a-small-body girl. And he couldn't fathom why.

A sudden sense of dread overwhelmed him as he felt his skin freeze in a way he hasn't felt in centuries, but was so familiar. An indescribable bitterness ran over his tastebuds and his body stiffened, hardly noticeable to others as a chill crawled up his spine.

This is what all immortal beings felt when an akuma was near.

It couldn't be possible -it wasn't! Hawkmoth had been killed by Ladybug's final attack as she died! So how could there possibly be an akuma? He knew for sure he had killed the last one, avenging his Ladybug.

"Adrien? Are you okay?"

Was he okay? No, he never was after Ladybug died, but Marinette had made it a little better. But now there was an akuma near- and it was close to them. Close to his Marinette.

Shocking him out of his stupor, a buzzing sound filled her apartment. He instantly perked up, straightening his back and sitting up straight, glancing around the apartment.

"Oh! That must be Alya, I'll be right back Adrien." Marinette wore a big smile on her face as she laid her pencil neatly next to her sketching book and got up to go let the journalist in. She had been extremely excited all day, thinking that Alya could finally meet the man she had grown to call her best friend.

"Don't answer the door, Marinette." She paused and a frown formed on her wrinkle-free face, looking at Adrien weirdly.

"What do you mean, 'don't open the door'? It's Alya, of course I'm going to open."

"Marinette don't!" He was already on his feet, his converse slapping against the wooden floor of her apartment as he ran to block her. It was close, so close he could practically feel the intense magic power oozing off of this certain akuma, if that was what it really was.

Marinette screamed as the door in front of her flew off its hinges. The damn thing would have hit her, had Chat Noir not been there to tackle her out of the way. The two tumbled onto the ground just in time as the door flew over their heads and crashed into the wall.

Pinned underneath the blond God, Marinette laid unharmed, staring at the weird looking person through the small gap between hers and Chat's chests. Chat looked through it as well, his head next to hers as he looked at the upside down figure.

"What the _hell_ is that?"

The akuma turned towards the pair as if he just realized that they were in the room. Stitches were etched in from the corners of his mouth to his ears, a sickening smile forever scarred onto him as he had an eye that was slit open. Marinette's hand clutched Adrien's leather jacket tightly as fear seeped into her veins, chilling her body to the bone.

"Ah, I've found you, Lady Creation."

 _Lady Creation?_ His creepy voice pushed Marinette over the edge as she felt herself begin to tremble in terror at the sight before them. He clearly wasn't human- not anymore at least -and was making his way over to the duo.

"Back off, bastard." Marinette heard Adrien hiss, actually _hiss_ , at the man in front of them. His grip on her tightened as he lifted them both up, keeping her behind him the entire time.

"Master of Destruction? Of course, you'd find her reincarnation before us."

 _Master of Destruction? Lady Creation? Just what the hell was this guy spewing on about?_

Marinette didn't have time to react as her coffee table that held her forgotten sketchbook was kicked and aimed right at her and Adrien. She reflexively closed her eyes, preparing herself to get hit. In turn, she only felt a hand wrap tightly around hers.

Slowly opening her eyes, Marinette gasped as she saw her table disintegrate into black dust, piling onto her wooden floor. "What just…"

"I told you to back off, Stitches." The demonic being scowled at the nickname, which freaked Marinette out even more with the stitched smile on his face. She didn't think it was possible for that grin to form into a frown, so seeing it happen was really creepy.

Her grip on Adrien tightened as the demon took a step closer to the duo. They, in return, took a step back. A hiss tore it's way through Adrien's throat and Marinette watched in awe and in confusion as his clothes began to change right before her eyes.

His leather jacket melted on his tan, muscular body, clinging to him like a second skin as it covered his arms, crawling down to his hands and wrapping around his fingers as black bubbles began to swirl around him. The leather formed into sharp tips at the ends on his long fingers, curled slightly to resemble a claw as the rest of the molten leather made its way down his chest, clinging to every crevice his body had to offer. It covered his legs and black steel toed boots appeared on his feet.

Much to Marinette's confusion, black cat-like ears formed above his blond locks as he growled at the man in front of them, his arms open wide as he got into a defensive stance. Something wrapped around her waist and Marinette squealed in surprise and terror as she saw a belt circle her waist. She could only assume that it was supposed to be a tail, going off of the ears.

"Now, I don't know who you are, and I frankly don't care," Chat Noir's green eyes darkened as he glared at the akuma. "But you are not going to take Marinette away from me. As I told your boss before I killed him along with the others, I will never forgive you for taking what is precious to me."

 _Did he just say kill? Adrien killed someone?!_

"And I sure as hell won't let you take her away from me again."

 _Again?_

Marinette felt helpless as she watched the stare down the two men were having, daring each other to make the first move. Adrien's knuckles cracked as he flexed his fingers, his claws scraping against his covered palms as he shrugged his shoulders. The akuma's body began to contort in disproportionate ways, twisting and curling in on himself, as if he were evolving. His already scarred face twisted in on itself, new wounds appearing on it as fresh black blood began to run out of them.

 _Evolving… If he's evolving, he's getting stronger isn't he? And getting stronger is becoming more dangerous. And more dangerous means that Adrien and I are in real trouble. He was strong enough without a weapon or a mutation, but this just might be too much for Adrien, or whoever he really is._ Marinette almost felt the need to sigh and roll her eyes at the situation she was in at the moment. _I really should not be this calm when something as crazy as this is happening._

 _Or maybe I'm the crazy one. Who knows?_

Adrien, or whoever he actually was, backed away from the creature, pushing Marinette along with him until they were inches from the wall. "This isn't good. I've never seen a kind like that." He muttered under his breath. He felt the power pulsating off the akuma or demon, he wasn't quite sure as of now, as the intense magic continued to pour out of it.

Even still, though Adrien wasn't what he led her onto believe, he was still her friend. To her at least. She needed to help him in any way that she could. Searching around her apartment, she looked for a way out. Unluckily for her, the only way was the fire escape, which was to the right of the akuma as he guarded the door.

Tugging on Adrien's leather suit, or whatever it really was, Marinette pointed at the window with her eyes. He seemed to catch onto her thinking as he suddenly grabbed her wrist and ran towards the window, jumping out of it. Marinette screamed in surprise as she clung onto him. Adrien grabbed the black railing of the fire escape as a black, bubbly substance surrounded his fist, causing the metal to creak under their combined weight and rust over before deteriorating away. As they dropped a floor, he did the same and continued doing it until he got to the bottom of the alleyway.

Without a second thought, his hand enveloped hers as he ran away from the scene, away from the akuma that was glaring at them from her ruined apartment. Marinette was tugged along with him, running past gawkers who looked at the deteriorated escape route. When he ducked behind a trash can, she ducked behind a trash can. When he jumped over a fence, she was lifted over the fence. Marinette almost felt as if her soul had left her body as she let herself be willingly held over the fence before gently set against the street and running again.

"Wait! Stop!" Her senses finally came back to her as she yanked her hand out of his leather covered one, cradling it to her chest as she looked at him. That look she was giving him was the thing that made him stop dead in his tracks. It wasn't the same way she used to look at him, which he should have expected after revealing to her his true identity, but this one hurt him.

Disgust and confusion were a few of the emotions she held in her sky blue eyes that held such a great light, but the worst and most prominent was the mistrust she now looked at him with.

"Who even are you? _What_ even are you? Are you really Adrien, or was that just a lie?"

The hurt in her voice pierced his heart as it wavered. She was on the verge of breaking down and he knew it. The thing he didn't know though, was whether it was going to be an angry fit or a crying madness. And he really didn't want to witness either one of them. Basing on past experience, seeing her break down on another person wasn't pleasant, and seeing her cry made him want to destroy the thing or person who was the cause of it.

Chat Noir swallowed the hard lump forming in his throat as her question hung in the dry air, the tension thick around them. "What do you mean? I'm Adrien, the same Adrien you've known since you met." He gestured to himself, his once leather suit back into a leather jacket as he was in the same outfit that he wore before the akuma attacked.

"Don't lie to me. Who are you, and what are you?" An underlying threat mixed in with her serious tone, her eyes narrowing at him as her thin arms crossed over her chest. Whatever calm and stoic composure he was holding before, completely faded away as his face visibly darkened. Not being able to look her in the eyes, he turned to stare at a rat that was nibbling on a piece of garbage.

 _There's another reason why I hate the human world._

"Don't you dare look away from me," the short girl scolded him. "I think I have the right to know exactly what you have done, and what you have dragged me in to. That… that thing back in my apartment. It wasn't human. And neither are you. So what exactly are you? Are you one of them?"

"No, God no! I am the furthest thing possible from that!" Chat Noir spat out in disgust as he struggled to hold back the glare he was bound to make at her for the question. "If anything, you humans are the ones closest to those akumas. None of you can control your damn emotions and you let Hawkmoth control you and turn you into those." He should stop, he knew he should. It wasn't Marinette's burden to carry, and it wasn't her fault, but once the dam of all of the emotions he had held back as a God for the past 300 years broke, he couldn't stop it anymore. Maybe he had spent too much time in the human world with Marinette.

"And maybe if you had learned how to control them, Ladybug wouldn't have died!"

"Ladybug? Humans? Akumas? Hawkmoth?" All these things were confusing Marinette. Who was Ladybug? What are akumas? Who is Hawkmoth? But the most vocalized question in her head was, if he wasn't human, then what was he? "If you aren't human, or an akuma, what are you? Some sort of alien?"

Chat Noir snorted at her question. "I'll just tell you here and now, my dear princess. No matter what the scientists tell you, extraterrestrial beings do not exist. That was just Plagg trying to scare the hell out of you mortals, and it apparently worked, considering it happened centuries ago." _Centuries ago? Just how old is he?_ "You are right though. I am not an akuma nor am I a human. I am something much holier, something you beings used to worship centuries ago."

"Something humans use to worship centuries ago?" Marinette muttered under her breath, the gears in her head shifting as she tried to make sense of his words. "But, humans use to worship gods… We still do. Are you…" She lifted her head up to meet her blue eyes with his enigmatic green ones. "Are you trying to tell me that you are a god?"

Chat Noir grinned at her, spreading his arms wide as his canines grew sharp, giving him fangs like a cat as he smiled at her. "Yep. Chat Noir, God of Destruction, at your service princess." He gave her an over exaggerated bow. "And you are the reincarnation of Ladybug, the Goddess of Creation."

 _Goddess of Creation?_ "Is that why that thing-" "Akuma" Marinette glared at the fanged God as he cut her off. " _Akuma,_ kept calling me Lady Creation? And you Master of Destruction?" Chat nodded, running a hand through his now disheveled blond hair. She was definitely taking this a lot better than he thought she would. It was as confusing as it was shocking. He expected screaming and shouts of disbelief and her calling him crazy and trying to run away. Or maybe her just being silent as she took it all in. But taking it all in like that, and seeming to accept the insane truth was not one of the many scenarios that had been conjured in his head.

"You're uh, taking this a lot better than I thought you would." He voiced his thoughts.

"Shut up." she wagged her finger at him before rubbing her hand against her temple, brushing aside her bangs. Obeying her order, his mouth closed as he stared into her eyes which seemed to be in deep thought. "So you're telling me that you want me to believe that you are a God of Destruction named Chat Noir, and that I'm some reincarnation of a Goddess of Creation named Ladybug, and that this freak named Hawkmoth is sending demon thingies you call akumas after us?"

 _Well, when you put it like that it sounds like some kind of movie or story plot._

"...Yes?" When she glared at him for god knows how many times now in the past hour, he knew he should have probably just kept his mouth shut. To be fair, how was he supposed to know that the question was rhetorical? She was speaking out loud asking questions that seemed to be directed at him, so it was only right that he answered.

"And why is he sending these akumas after us specifically?"

"Because you are the only one who can defeat him."

"Then why is he attacking you?"

"Because, I'm your protector."

"If you're the protector, then weren't you also Ladybug's protector?" That was a knife to his nonexistent heart. Memories of the goddess collapsing onto the flowerbed as she died instantaneously, not giving him a chance to say goodbye as she muttered her last spell that was supposed to defeat Hawkmoth that failed. It was a painful, heart wrenching last memory, one that he saw frequently when he was alone. And having Marinette bring it up was the worst part.

"Shut up." Chat Noir hissed at her in anger, his eyes narrowed as his green eyes darkened. He unconsciously curled his hands into fists as they angrily shook at his side. "You don't know what happened back then, and you probably never will. So don't you ever bring _her_ up again."

He watched as her blue eyes widened in shock, fear and sadness clouding over them as she subconsciously took a step back. Her body stiffened and Chat Noir could practically feel all of the trust they had built together over the past several months dissipate rapidly as she began to build her walls back up. She now looked at him with guarded eyes as she took another step away from him and another.

Noticing this, Chat Noir quickly took a step forward, his hand outstretched towards her as he took tentative steps near her, as if he were approaching a doe that could easily scamper away from him. She didn't know that she was bringing up a touchy subject for him. She had only asked a simple question, no jab intended, and yet he had snapped at her.

"Wait, Marinette. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

Before he could finish his apology, she had turned and ran away from him.

"Damn her for being a track star in high school." Chat Noir muttered under his breath as he dashed off after her. He pushed his way through hordes of people, shoving them off to the side as he tried his hardest to not lose track of the short, blue haired beauty sprinting away. As he pushed people, they pushed back, allowing the bluenette to escape from him as she managed to keep putting space between them. He was around Central Park when he finally lost her fully.

Cars were honking on the street, backed up as thousands of adults tried to get home from work, clogging the wet streets as traffic, which Chat Noir hated the most down here. It made it too noisy, and too crowded and made him want to destroy everyone of them. His patience was thinning quickly with every honk, and having Marinette gone was only making his uneasiness worse.

Rain began to mist around the busy city as a deep orange flushed the sky as the sun began to set. There was more honking and some shouts from pissed off drivers as they cursed each other to oblivion. His eye twitched in irritation as he glanced around him to try to catch sight of some bright blue hair.

The blond hair got matted down, darkening into a brown. Suddenly, an idea popped up. Heading off in a familiar direction, he squinted his way through the pouring rain. "Damn Stormy Weather. You couldn't have held out on this until I got to Marinette?" Chat grunted out, mentally cursing the goddess in his head as he made his way to a familiar building.

Marinette had her head buried in her knees which were tucked into her chest with her arms wrapped around them. The cold rain nipped at her bare skin as her white shirt turned sopping wet. Through the gap her bent knees provided, she watched as the sun set, darkening the city and bringing it into the night.

The gargoyle she was sitting on was slick as she felt her warm tears run down her cheeks, the only warmth she felt in the cold weather. She didn't understand why she was crying, and she felt as if she had no reason to. She couldn't change the past, and what was the saying her mom always told her? _Your mistakes in the past is what forms you into the person you are today. But it's your actions in the future that can make you a better one_.

But the memories of his glare were still fresh on her brain. The coldness of his voice sent shivers down her spine as his narrowed green eyes pierced through her heart painfully as he spoke to her with malice laced into his tone. It was a whole new side of Adrien -Chat Noir- that she had never seen before, and it terrified her. The stoic yet kind man she had known beforehand was completely gone as a new personality began to peek through.

"You know, you should really not sit on that." A warm, leather covered arm slithered around her waist before her entire right side was warmed by a hot body pressing against her cold one. She would have jolted at the sudden intrusion, had it not been for the strong arm keeping her locked in place. To her side, was a Chat Noir, clad in black. The same outfit he was wearing when the akuma had attacked them.

"I'm not as fat as you, so it won't break like it would for you."

Chat Noir chuckled at her reply before pulling her closer to him as his legs hung over the side of the gargoyle. The once deep orange sky turned into a multitude of colors, ranging from orange to pink to purple. "That's not what I'm worried about. It's too wet for you to sit on, you might fall."

"Like you have room to talk, you hypocrite."

Marinette was confused. One half of her wanted to push him off just so he would stop touching her, but the other wanted to hug him tightly and cry into his shoulder so he would hug her back and pet her hair like he use to do whenever she was upset whilst he whispered calming nonsense words into her ear. So she just settled with sitting still next to him.

"It's really pretty isn't it?" Taking her silence as a yes, he continued on as he stared off in the distance. "Ladybug created it. She hated having all of the darkness and no light, or so she told me. I wasn't a god when she created the sun, but she use to tell me all of the stories about how she loved the day she painted the sky with all these different colors she had come up. It was her talent after all, creating things that is. Everytime she created something new, I remember she would come up to me, bouncing on the balls of her feet as she presented it to me. You look almost exactly like her, Marinette."

After seeing her glare, he quickly corrected himself. "Not exactly what you want to hear right now, huh? But you have your own quirks too, you know. Your lips are more of a pink shade rather than a blood red like hers, and you have a flourish of beautiful freckles on the bridge of your nose and your cheeks. And you guys both think differently from each other. And that I am happy for."

A question that had been eating away at her since the beginning of his story finally made her give in and speak to him. "What do you mean, you weren't around when Ladybug created the sun?" Chat Noir glanced down at her, happy to hear her voice once more as he sighed, adjusting his body so he was sitting more comfortably with her leaning on his shoulder.

"It's the same as you. I started off as a human around one millennia ago."

"Can you tell me the story of your life?"

"The story of my life? It's not really an interesting one until the end of it. Are you sure you wanna hear it?" A nod of her head as confirmation was all he needed to spill his life story. "Well, let's see. I don't have many memories of my past life as a human, only fragments and how I became a god, but I'll try my best."

"As a human, my name was Adrien Agreste. I was raised as the prince of France under King Gabriel who was my father. From what I can remember, he and I never had a good relationship. It had gotten worse after my mother had been murdered in a rebellion when I was a child. Neglect is not something any child likes. Every child wants to have their parents' attention, and whilst I still had my father, I didn't really have one. I was always sent to the maids if I had the need for attention. It was probably the reason why I had gained my destructive habit."

Marinette stared at his side profile as he bitterly chuckled to himself. The rain had lightened up into a light drizzle, almost as if someone knew the mood surrounding the two. "Look at me. It's been a millennia and I am still blaming him." he loosely shook his head at himself in disgust. "Yet I know that all of those terrible things I did as a human were all my fault. The houses families lost because of me, the lives ruined by my stupid decisions all just for attention by my anger ridden father, were all my fault. So I shouldn't have been surprised when I was killed one day. A sword to the back was a light punishment for all I did. I should have never been given a second chance to be the God of Destruction and redeem for all of my sins. And yet, Ladybug told me she saw something in me. She said she saw the good of humanity hidden underneath the layers of my hideous soul. She really shaped me up, so when I lost her, I was heartbroken. She had been killed by the very thing Hawkmoth had created."

Marinette flinched when she saw a single tear slide down his cheek, dropping down to his leather collar. His bared his guilt openly, the most emotion she had ever seen him wear. It was raw, mixed in with hatred and self pity.

"My mom," Chat Noir turned to her when Marinette's voice cracked slightly as she tilted her head onto his shoulder. "She use to tell me, 'your mistakes in the past is what forms you into the person you are today," Chat Noir visibly wilted at the sentence, wincing in emotional pain. "' _But_ it's your actions in the future that can make you a better one."

"What I'm trying to say is, you may have been a bad person as a human and had done bad things, but Ladybug gave you a chance to change all that and to become a better being. So don't let all of that go to waste. Become the person both Ladybug and I know you can be." Her thin arm, which was freezing by the way, wrapped around his waist as she pulled him into a hug, clutching him tightly as she buried her face into his neck. "Don't let that Hawkmoth guy bring you back to square one."

"It's kind of hard not to do so, when the guy who is trying to end both of our lives is the same man I use to call my father.

"Chat Noir, or Adrien, whatever one you want to be called. You told me I was the reincarnation of Ladybug, right?" He nodded aimlessly as he watched the sun burrow beneath ocean line, concealing them into near darkness. "So I'm here to protect you and make sure you become that great person you're hiding in your heart. And if defeating Hawkmoth is what you need to become that person, then I am going to be there with you 100 percent of the way."

Her hand gently caressed his cheek as she gingerly turned him to face her fully, her fingers toying with his blond locks that had began to dry. His clawed hand rested on her cheek as well as he pulled her closer to him, ducking his head in the slightest. They inched closer and closer together, hooded green eyes peering into blue ones. But he suddenly stopped, lips mere millimeters away from each other. "Are you sure you want this, Marinette? Because once we do this, there's no going back."

"What do you mean?"

"You need the kiss of a god in order to become a goddess. Once you become the Goddess of Creation, akumas will be hunting you down left and right. There are bound to be a lot more scarier ones than the one rampaging in your apartment."

A smile made it's way onto her lips as she grinned up at him, feeling his breath fan against her lips. "But you'll always be there to protect me right? And I always there for you." Without another word, and no hesitation, Marinette's lips met his own, pulling him down to meet her height.

With the feeling of her lips pressing against as they slid in perfect sync sent excited chills down their spines as what seemed like the cliche fireworks began to explode within their guts and their hearts. Well, their now nonexistent hearts. Her eyes fluttered open as she pulled away from the amazingly hot blond, hands now resting in his golden hair.

"Now let's go kick some akuma butt!"

"God, you're such a nerd princess."


End file.
